victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Torkowitz
Torkowitz is the friendship pairing of Tori Vega and Erwin Sikowitz (Tor/i and Si/'kowitz'). This pairing will never happen because of the large age difference and illegality of a potential relationship. Tori seems to tolerate Sikowitz like the rest of her friends do, while Tori seems to be one of Sikowitz's favorite students. Torkowitz Moments Season 1 'Pilot' *Outside of Hollywood Arts, Tori gives Sikowitz two dollars, because she thought he was homeless. *Sikowitz said it was not necessary but much appreciated. *After Tori runs out of class when Jade pours coffee on her head, Sikowitz sends Cat and Robbie to get her and André to come back to class. *Sikowitz lets Tori choose people to participate in Alphabet Improv. 'The Bird Scene' *Sikowitz says that he thinks Tori would get the main role in Moonlight Magic. *Sikowitz threw a ball at Tori (to grab her attention), however, he missed. *After hearing that her scene wasn't correct, Tori keeps trying to improve it for Sikowitz. *Tori gives Sikowitz two coconuts after hearing that their milk gives him visions. *After getting frustrated about how she can't pass the Bird Scene, Tori tells Sikowitz that she believes in how good her performance was no matter what everyone else thinks. *When she does this, Sikowitz congratulates her and tells her she passes, explaining that this was the point of the scene. *Tori and Sikowitz hook arms as they walk off stage as they imitate elderly people walking on broken glass. 'Cat's New Boyfriend' *Sikowitz gives Tori some of his homemade sausage and when she asks what kind of meat it is made from, he laughs and dances with her instead of answering. *Sikowitz asks Tori if she is enjoying the Kick Back. *Instead of making Tori let go of Cat during their altercation in the hallway, he simply walks past them and remarks on his tickets to see Hall and Oates. 'The Great Ping Pong Scam' *Sikowitz gives Tori the nickname "The Paddlepuss." *Sikowitz sneaks back into the restaurant so he can hear Tori and Andre sing. *Sikowitz enjoys Tori and André's song. *Tori ruffles Sikowitz's hair during her performance. 'Beck's Big Break' *Sikowitz tells Tori to do a scene in different actions and emotions while saying "What did you do to my pants?". 'Freak the Freak Out' *Tori apologizes for having her phone go off during Sikowitz's class. *Tori doesn't get into trouble for having her phone go off. *Tori claps and cheers for Sikowitz's performance. *She calls Sikowitz 'a special friend'. *She hugs Sikowitz after he sings 'My World'. 'Rex Dies' *Sikowitz puts Tori on special effects crew. *Sikowitz has Tori be in charge of working the Turblow Jet, showing that he trusts her. *Sikowitz lets Tori take Rex to the hospital. 'The Diddly-Bops' *Sikowitz chooses Tori to be a part of the money-earning musical group. *Sikowitz and Tori converse before they perform. *Tori gives Sikowitz a thumb drive with the song on it. 'Sleepover at Sikowitz's' *Tori is included in the sleepover. *Sikowitz raises his eyebrows when Tori kisses Rex, but doesn't comment. *Sikowitz calls Tori "Toro". *She doesn't seem to mind that her nickname is based off of fatty tuna. *Tori wins the competition by staying in character the longest, showing how much she wants to impress Sikowitz with her skills. She even continues to stay in character after it is apparent that she has won, showing her dedication to the challenge. Season 2 'Beck Falls for Tori' *Sikowitz claimed to be "puking" on Tori's dreams, but it was only to make his other students pay attention and teach them about acting out of character. It is unknown if he really meant to turn down Tori. *Tori is the only student Sikowitz got an audition from. *Sikowitz assures Tori that she will not die by doing the stunt, and he encourages her to keep her commitments. *Tori wanted Sikowitz to call his friend who works as an assistant so audition for a movie. *Sikowitz helps Tori up from off the air sack after she finally does her stunt. 'Tori Gets Stuck' *Sikowitz gives Tori the main role of Steamboat Suzy. *There was a bouquet of bush daisy flowers sent to Tori, but Sikowitz had to take them due to her allergy to bush daisies. *When Tori feels faint from having to give three pints of her blood, Sikowitz fills in for her role instead of letting Jade have it. *Sikowitz allows Tori to go visit Robbie at the hospital. 'Prom Wrecker' *Sikowitz lets Tori have a prom (over Jade's performance). *Tori reminds him that he is the head of Student Activities. *Tori is concerned for his grandmother going to the hospital. *Sikowitz attends Tori's Prome. 'Locked Up' *Tori asks Sikowitz to be their chaperone to Yerba (before '''she knew that he'd been there before), showing that she considers him a friend. *Sikowitz dances along to "All I Want Is Everything". *Sikowitz loudly asks where the soldiers have taken Tori, showing that he was concerned for her. *Sikowitz tries to convince the Yerbanians not to send Tori to jail. *Sikowitz looks concerned when Jade starts to hurt Tori's spine. *Sikowitz tells Jade not to be crabby about the hotel, maybe so she will stop being mean to Tori. *Sikowitz calls Tori 'Vega' for the first time ever. Helen Back Again *Sikowitz has Tori perform a scene (with Cat and Jade) for the class. *Sikowitz smiles and applauds for Tori (and André's) performance. Tori Tortures Teacher *Tori seems upset that the principal only got Sikowitz a one cup coffee maker as an anniversary gift. *Tori takes Sikowitz to go see a play because she wants to help celebrate his first decade of teaching with him. *She blames herself for making Sikowitz feel bad, and seems very sorry for doing it. *Tori tries to cheer Sikowitz up when he is leaning against the Grub Truck, she also sits down next to Sikowitz to talk to him. *She's very concerned about Sikowitz through the whole episode, and goes so far as to "audition" girlfriends for him and get him a pet bunny. Terror on Cupcake Street *Sikowitz helps Tori down after she was looking through the window. *Sikowitz chooses Tori to be a part of the float activity. *Sikowitz has Tori (and André) perform a scene for the class. *Sikowitz holds the door open for Tori (when she's taking Cat to the nurse). *Tori is the only one to ask where Sikowitz is. *Sikowitz comes into the cupcake while the group is working on it, but he only talks to Tori. Season 3 A Christmas Tori *Sikowitz asks Tori first to trade Secret Santas with her. *Tori asks Sikowitz what Christmas yodeling is. *Tori narrates the last section of the episode about Sikowitz. Other Programs IParty with Victorious' *Sikowitz has Tori and Beck do a scene for the class. *Sikowitz tries to teach Tori to exhibit fear more realistically in order to help her acting skills expand. *Sikowitz scares Tori and makes her wet herself. *He enjoys her and the rest of the cast's performance. TheSlap.com Hints *''Tori: Acting Class with Sikowitz. YAY! Best acting teacher EVER. Weird, but good weird :D *Sikowitz slaps Tori in his 'My World' video. *''Sikowitz'': It's summer and I have waaaaaaaay too much free time. I need to do something productive ... any suggestions? Tori: You could show up to teach your summer school class. I've been waiting here for 41 minutes! *Sikowitz tells Jade not to threaten Tori. *Sikowitz has Tori do two Drive by Acting Exercises for him, one on her own, and one with Robbie. *Tori posts: Taking Sikowitz to a play tonight!!! He's gonna LOVE it! Dskd.jpg IMG 0256.png ImagesCAXKN4OT.jpg NICKELODEON-VICTORIOUS-FREAK-OUT-1-.jpg Tumblr_lcrm97DsmE1qdmq2ho1_500.jpg Tumblr_locxz5o9HV1qajoyio1 500.gif|gif Tumblr_lmyyapnkfu1qgb2oko1_500.gif Sikowitz1.jpg Tumblr lpfv5yLdDS1qaqk49o2 250.gif tumblr_lpm4ztfZ2L1r0eycio4_500.gif|gif TTT1.jpg TTT.jpg TTT-broken.png Terror on Cupcake Street.PNG Category:Pairings Category:Friendship Category:Minor Pairing Category:Friendships Moments